Along with development of sciences and technologies, a VR technology has already appeared on the market. The VR technology is an intelligent equipment simulation system capable of creating a virtual world by generating a simulated environment by virtue of intelligent equipment. The VR technology is a simulation system for an interactive three-dimensional dynamic view and entity behavior of multi-source information fusion, and may enable a user to be immersed in the environment.
VR equipment may be a helmet, and may also be additionally provided with a handle capable of communicating with the helmet (or a mobile phone in the helmet) through a BlueTooth (BT) or Wireless Fidelity (WI-FI) technology.
In a related technology, a handle is keyed. Multiple physical keys are arranged in the handle, and when a user presses the physical keys, corresponding operation instructions may be generated, and a helmet is controlled to perform corresponding actions according to the operation instructions. However, a keying manner increases complexity of an operation of the user, and the user is usually required to press the keys many times to achieve an expected control effect.